


Someone To Stay

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Intimacy, No Dialogue, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Opium, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smoking, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: Words are most intimately spoken through touch and silent conversations.
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, 2p China/reader
Series: First Blush [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 4





	Someone To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> (E/C) - Eye colour  
> Wang Zao - 2p! China's human name
> 
> The song featured is Vancouver Sleep Clinic's 'Someone To Stay'.

_You were alone, left out in the cold, c_ _linging to the ruin of your broken home_  
  


(F/n) made her way down the narrow hallway of Headquarters. Passing by several doors, she took quick glances at her watch to check the time. She had just received news that Zao was yet again successful in his mission and was on her to see him. He had been gone for a little over a week, and it was more than enough for (F/n). Now, she had to see him.

_Too lost and hurting to carry your load, w_ _e all need someone to hold_

As she twisted the knob and pushed the door open, she almost choked on what greeted her. Fanning away the smoke that was floating all around the room, she let out a few coughs to push out what she had unintentionally inhaled upon her arrival. Squinting and trying to look past the fogginess, (F/n) found her lover sitting on his bed and looking out the single small window of the room.

_You've been fighting the memory, on your own._

_Nothing worsens; nothing grows_

In his hand was a pipe and she watched as he inhaled the smoke that was slowly coming from it. He was shirtless as he sat with one leg on the bed, propped up, and the other casually dangling off the edge. One of his arms was lying limp by his side while he had his other arm bent at an angle to hold the pipe to his mouth. His long hair was not in its usual ponytail and was wet as it glistened in the dim light and stuck to his back, dripping small droplets of water onto the plain white sheets.

_I know how it feels being by yourself in the rain, w_ _e all need someone to stay_

Sighing, she closed the door in consideration of the other residents just down the hall and walked over to him. She reached over, barely managing to as his bed was blocking the path to the window, and pushed the window open. She breathed another sigh, now of relief, as the smoke wafted out.

_Hear you, falling and lonely, cry out:_ _Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope?_  
  


Zao seemingly snapped out of his trance-like state and looked at her. Curiosity and amusement swam in his half-euphoric eyes as she moved away, grabbing his towel from behind the door, and knelt behind him. (F/n) stayed silent as she started drying his hair. He, in turn, leant back into her soft touch and let out a breath of smoke, reminding the girl of how much he resembled a dragon. His eyelids slowly drooped shut as she continued drying and as he continued smoking.

_At the end of the day you were helpless. C_ _an you keep me close? Can you love me most?_

Once his hair was dry enough, she put the damp towel down and scooted closer to him. She held his hair in one hand, the dark strands bunched carefully in her slender fingers and moved it to the side exposing his nape. She leaned forward and let out a teasing breath on his skin before pressing a gentle kiss on it. He replied with a low groan at the feeling of her soft warm lips against his neck.

_You've drunk it down and you've spat it out a_ _nd nothing tastes like the things you had_  
  


Zao stiffened and his eyes snapped open before he let out an involuntary shiver when (F/n) traced an imaginary line down his spine with her finger. His back had always been one of her favourite places to tease and explore. Whether they were alone or in the company of others, (F/n) had always loved to run a hand down his spine or simply lay her palms flat on his back and feel the tremors of shivers that he would get. She never did it often, or without a hint of mischief, but the both of them liked it whenever she did (although her Chinese partner would deny ever even liking the idea of the action).

_So turn it off, why don't you let them go?_ _We all need someone to stay_

Humming in approval of his response to her ministrations, she let go of his hair, letting it fall back into place and cascade down elegantly to cover his backside from her wandering hands and eyes. Getting off the bed, she sat down on the wooden floor in front of Zao while he caged her in between his legs and took the opium pipe from his hands.

_Hear you, falling and lonely, cry out:_ _Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope?_

She lit a lighter and started heating up more of the black powder he had been inhaling. He looked down and watched her intently. Her (e/c)-eyes were trained on the object in front of her, losing herself in focus. **(*)**

_At the end of the day we're helpless._ _Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?_ **  
**

He almost let out a chuckle at how she concentrated she was in helping him get high. His mind was too intoxicated to demand the pipe back, but he was sober enough to stare in awe at her beauty.

_You were alone, left out in the cold, c_ _linging to the ruin of your broken home_

He wanted nothing more to kiss and touch her skin as she did to him just a few moments prior, and he wanted so badly to claim her lips in his, but he knew that she was never fond of such affectionate actions when he smelt and tasted of smoke and sin. She would have no problem in entertaining even the naughtiest thoughts of his, but only when he was completely sober and in his right mind.

_You were falling and lonely, cry out:_ _Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope?_

She pulled the lighter away from his pipe, extinguishing the flame and getting up and off the floor. She sat on the bed, making herself comfortable in his arms and brought the wooden pipe back into his hands. Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against his chest, Zao continued on with his smoking.

_The end of the day and we're helpless._ _Can you keep me close? Can you love me?_

(F/n) felt her head get light and her eyelids get heavy as she inhaled more and more of the opium that wafted around the both of them. Leaning her head back against his shoulder, she simply let the feeling consume her. The both of them sat in twistedly blissful silence as the white smoke enveloped the room once more before it floated out the window.

_Hear you falling and lonely cry out:_ _Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope?_

  
_At the end of the day we're helpless._ _Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is personally one of my favourite works. I enjoy the subdued sultry vibe and the song, immensely. 
> 
> * I honestly got too lazy to search up how smoking opium is done, so this part is just my imagination.
> 
> I wanted to make a more romantic one-shot for Zao, so feedback and comments on this would be highly appreciated.
> 
> This was originally published in Wattpad on Dec 3, 2017.


End file.
